fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferrax Highborne
Summary Ferrax Highborne was the son of a High Elf noble, but found greater joy in theft and crime than in a dining hall filled with servants. To account for the high he felt stealing even petty coin, he began amassing a collection of valuable objects in the interest of putting some use to his newfound talents. It was through this method that he became wanted by Greyhawk and was forced to lead several expeditions in their name. In his adventures, Ferrax met many influential beings, and became a prime lackey of Vaerun, leading his pirate and slave trade operations as a foreman. More recently, Ferrax runs the Serth LaKresh thieves guild and is the master of a sizeable keep in his territory. Ferrax is a active member in the guild of adventurers brought together originally under Father Braniman and considers himself an equal to Curufin of the Bow. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Ferrax Highborne Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 157 years Classification: Elf Rogue Date of Birth: 396 AR Birthplace: Perenland Weight: 53.53 kg Height: 180.34 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliation: The Circle of Eight Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Darkvision, Healing via Potions, Standard D&D Resistances | Same as base plus Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Illusion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Limited Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction | Same as before plus Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Mogar and Orric when they shattered a gargoyle) | Small Building level (Comparable to mages capable of using Immolation) | City level (Comparable to Mogar of the Yeomanry) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to beings that can dodge point blank arrows) | Supersonic+ (Superior to adventurers capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) | Hypersonic (Somewhat superior to peak adventurers like Orric and Mogar) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Maintains a strength score to justify this rating) | Class 5 (Due to passive stat amping through Girdle of Giant's Strength, he can lift well over half of a ton) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | City Class Durability: Wall level (Easily tanks attacks like Burning Hands) | Small Building level (Superior to beings that can tank fireballs) | City level (Can resist attacks that are above the attack that flattened Greyhawk) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, dozens of meters with throwing knives Standard Equipment: * The Charm of Persuasion: An arcane charm crafted in the shape of the Symbol of Persuasion, causing all who meet Ferrax to become charmed at will. * Dagger of Venom: A dagger that has magic poison within it, causing poison upon hitting an opponent's bloodstream. * Dagger of Thunder: A dagger that is generally used to hurl with electrical damage, it can teleport back to Ferrax's hand. * Hat of True Transformation: The hat is, in its base form, a shabby fishing hat. It can be used for several spells, including Alter Self, Disguise Self, Iron Body, and Shapechange. * Pendant of Thoughts: Allows Ferrax to listen in to surface thoughts of those nearby. * Rainbow Cloak: This cloak can be shifted manually by Ferrax to fascinate all creatures nearby magically. They are unable to look away from the floating pattern left in the air (upon doing so, the cloak looks normal until the pattern returns to the cloak one hour later). * Ring of Mage Armor: A constant film of mage armor covers Ferrax over whatever other protections there are. * Ring of Regeneration: Allows Ferrax healing, even from lost limbs if given time. * Throwing Knives: Simple throwing knives laced with poison. * Repeating Crossbow: A fast firing crossbow that makes use of twenty bolt clips. Generally bolts are enchanted with poison to numb the brain. * Ring of the Royal House of Perenland: A signet ring signifying his position as an Elven Lord. While he is not the heir to that throne, this ring was a gift, given to ensure people recognized his status. It causes those that view him to become less aggressive (if they are humanoid). * Medallion of Night: Summons Ferrax's mount, a tamed Nightmare. Stolen from the Headless Horseman, the Nightmare serves as a battle summon as well. * Tradesman Gloves: Grants Ferrax mundane whenever he needs them. Intelligence: Genius, far superior to powerful mages and takes pride in constantly outwitting them to steal their treasures Weaknesses: Overconfident, easily lured by treasure of significant enough value Feats: * Fought and killed The Headless Horseman, The Shape, and The Butcher; survived The Nightmare * Killed a band of Invisible Stalkers sent to assassinate him * Has won several naval encounters, even managing to take over a battleship of Ulek once Key: Base | Post-Greyhawk | Post-Timeskip Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Elves Category:Thieves Category:Royalty Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Protagonists